


Crépuscule

by Soeko



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Poor Will, Sad, Sorry Not Sorry, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soeko/pseuds/Soeko
Summary: "their clocks stops sometime just like everyone else."But what to do when our pillar that keeps us from falling into insanity collapses? What to do when our landmark disappears into nothingness? What to do when our whole world give way under the heavy weight of cruel reality? Is there really anything to do?
Relationships: William Hawkes & Kym Ladell, William Hawkes/Kym Ladell
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Crépuscule

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Here is my very first fanfiction and big text in English. I'll try to post fan-fictions in my spare time :) but they will be separated, they will not have a sequel so there will be no connection between them. What will follow may be a bit sad but you'll survive :). On that, see you in the end's note ^^ Enjoy!

♛┈⛧┈┈•༶

The clear light announcing the afternoon filters through the translucent windows of the Ladell's house. Mr. and Mrs. Ladell had left in the morning to meet long-time friends in the 7th precinct. The silence that reigns in the rooms is rather soothing. Kym takes advantage of her day off to relax by reading a book, even if her thoughts wander to a pair of ocean blue eyes sometimes.

She likes the sound created by the rustle of the pages when they are turned, a kind of swish of bird wings, a singular and appreciated noise that gives rhythm to the story. Currently a strange feeling of calm and appeasement inhabits her. Was it possible that the character of the young lieutenant with blond hair was rubbing off on her?

In the last two months they had gotten very close. So much so that on a calm evening with a light breeze they had discovered a love that they both share, they declared that they wanted to explore it together, to build a refuge from the threat of the Phantom Scythe that haunts the city. In fact, lately the assassins do not leave any respite for the police units, only one member of each precinth can be granted a day off because their presence is far too precious and today it is Kym's turn, she can revel in this rest even if her mind is still busy.

The criminal organization had been more and more active in the last few days, some of them could be arrested by the police but this was not enough compared to the lives taken. Kym lets out an anxious sigh, she can't concentrate on her reading.In addition to all these problems, she is supposed to meet Will this evening at his dwelling, he told her yesterday in a mysterious tone that he would have a surprise for her and with her natural impatience, she can't hold still. Even if it's not the first time she has been to the lieutenant's home, the emotions and feelings remain the same, butterflies fluttering in her stomach, the heart racing at the thought of the slightest proximity and the irresistible desire to dive into his beautiful eyes for eternity. After deciding to abandon her reading in view of her whole being on the verge of boiling, she opts for a bath.

But suddenly, a dry, distant and deafening noise fills the silence, followed by several, then cries of rage, hate and fear invade the air, one could hear them from miles around. The sergeant is about to go out when her walkie-talkie emits vibrations, so she runs towards the object to answer the call but her heart fails to give up when she recognizes William's voice. His voice is hoarse, begging, at the end of the line Kym hears that every word, although it's incomprehensible, is an ordeal to be articulated. The policewoman thinks fast until she remembers the location of today's patrol, inspires a big blow and speaks with the softest possible voice :

  
"A-Alright, Will, I-I think I know the zone you're in. I don't know what's going on but you're not going to move, even if someone comes for help you, you're not moving! You wait for them to come to you! It's going to be ok honey I promise you. I'm coming!"

  
Her voice trembles, she herself is not convinced by her words, she realizes that the location of the young man is, from the sound of the gunshot, rather close to the chaos that has been taking place since earlier. She fears the worst, she doesn't know what kind of macabre spectacle she will discover, but it doesn't bode well. Kym slams the door of her home, running faster than the wind, running until she can no longer feel her limbs.

She opens out of breath on a public square located at the exit of the 11th precinct, near the 10th. What she discovers there is unbearable, about twenty bodies, motionless, without a hint of life lying on the paved ground. A touch of relief fills the young woman when she sees the police patrol farther away, she recognizes without difficulty the flaming hair of Lauren and manages to distinguish more or less each member of the unit who arrest, not without difficulty, the last person responsible for this crime, his accomplices are no longer here to testify, they keep company with their victims in the beyond.

She scans the corpses one by one and none of them corresponds to the one she is looking for, she doesn't know if she should be appeased or panic-stricken. She then turns to the patrol but the one she wants to find is missing. The sun that illuminates her rainy, shady days is not among the members of the police force.

No one seem to notice her, she goes into all the alleys shouting, calling, without any answers. Her desperate torments flow through the air, as do her hopes, until she reaches a dead end just behind a large, tall building that borders the square where the gloomy attack took place. She covers her mouth with her hands, smothering a scream of terror as she uncovers the body in front of her. 

A few steps away from her, the lieutenant is lying on the ground with his arms outstretched, his ribs are injured and he has been penetrated by a bullet in the chest. The young woman felt panic go to her throat, preventing oxygen from entering her body properly, she felt as if she was drowning in her despair. Seconds later, she came to her senses and fell to her knees beside William. 

"William? Can you hear me? I'm going to get help, everything is going to be okay! Don't let these injuries take over."

She begins to get up when suddenly the young man's hand clings weakly to Kym's sleeve. She turns to him and sees his precious blue eyes staring at her, a gleam dancing softly in them, a gleam of relief perhaps. He painfully opens his mouth and finally articulates. 

"It's too late silly"

The sergeant's face decomposes after these words and big salty tears come to blur her vision. With a small smile, William extends his arm to come and wipe them off and whispers:

"Smile"

After a long sigh, she straightens her head and smiles in spite of the tears rolling down her cheeks, this smile is the most false she has ever made. She has already seen several people called by death to join her. She can guess that William would soon be gone from this world. He had lost too much blood, she had arrived too late. Reality hits her hard, her soul is torn in half as easily as paper, she trembles with all her being as frazzled as a shrub in the wind.

She take William's head in her hands and places it against her forehead but his skin is unusually cold. She then notices with horror that William's head really seems to be weighed in her hands and it's only when she shakes it gently that her darkest doubts are confirmed. The young man's head seems to be detached from his body, no longer responds to it. In a fit of excruciating fear, Kym grabs the lieutenant's wrist. But nothing, no beat. She screams till her throat burns out, her cries overwhelmed by suffering could tear out hearts, shake the whole planet.

It's as if she falls off a cliff until she can't see the light again, the fall is really painful but the finish is worse.The paradise they had created for themselves has just been destroyed and is nothing but dust. She is alone, terribly alone. She doesn't even know why she's alive anymore. What's going to keep her from going to join him now? Kym reluctantly detaches herself from the body of the deceased and tries to get on her legs, but the chains of grief pull at her neck, her hearing is blurred by high-pitched whistling, her sight becomes blurred, she stumbles while sobbing, tips over and then complete darkness sets in.

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙

Three days have passed since this nightmarish incident. The funeral will take place in one or two weeks but she doesn't know if she is ready for that, to say goodbye forever. She's on her way to Will's house, she wants to see a specific room in this home one last time. She finds herself facing the front door which seems threatening but Kym has to overcome it. After a long breath, she passes the heavy solid wood door and rushes into the abode. She staggers and slightly loses her balance, memories chase her and tears begin to bead the corners of her eyes. She moves like an arrow towards the room, wanting to finish as soon as possible. 

She closes the door behind her and observes the room, the upright piano is still there, near the large windows crossed by the orange glow of late afternoon. She walks slowly towards the musical instrument and closes her eyes. She can still feel his presence, his melodies have permeated the walls, his familiar scent still floats in the fresh air. The young woman opens her eyes the moment her fingertips touch the keyboard cover, she touches it gently and lifts it up to reveal extremely well-kept keys of brilliant white and deep black. Her gaze lands on the music stand where a score is placed. At the top of the page is written in a neat and charming handwriting: _Mon rayon de soleil_

Kym releases a hiccup of amazement. 

Had he written this piece for her? 

As if hypnotized by the keyboard, she sits down on the rectangular velvet seat, raises her wrists and begins to play. She had observed him enough times to know the basics, her fingers, at first hesitant, now dance on the keys, releasing all possible and unimaginable emotions. The melody is so beautiful, nostalgic, each note resonates in our heart, permeates our skin and perfectly illustrates one last summer day.

When the sound of the last note escapes Kym moves a little bit away from the piano, she feels just like an empty shell mourning the death of her one true love. He had dedicated to her a song, time, some of his knowledge, a piece of him entered this score.

She then notices a small polished wooden box, meticulously carved next to a small crumpled paper at the top of the piano. She smooths out the paper without tearing it, it is William's handwriting but the words are crossed out or illegible. It looks like this was used for a draft. The sergeant still manages to decipher :

"My precious ray of sunshine"

"When it's all over"

"Do you want to-"

"Life"

She then threw herself on the box which was not an ordinary box, inside Kym discovered a golden ring, adorned with four small diamonds encircling a sapphire. She sits down on the seat in a hurry, her hands falling heavily on the keys producing a false chord. She lets herself lean forward until her skull is in contact with the piano and stops moving. He had considered proposing to her and had written her a piece. She couldn't have imagined a better surprise... but in the moment she just wanted to vomit, to vomit up her hatred of the world that had taken away the reason why she got up in the morning. No more tears can flow, the pain gnaws at her bones and erases all traces of happiness. 

When did everything go so wrong? 

You think you are safe because you have a gun, but here is proof that it didn't. But this wasn't the first time the organization had done something like this, so **WHY? HOW?**

If only she had come with him instead of selfishly staying home. She would give anything to go back in time. She regrets every stupid argument, every time she unintentionally hurt him. She thought about joining him, but he wouldn't have wanted her to go away so soon. She doesn't know if she will be able to love again and she doesn't want to love anymore. She misses him terribly, her life seems so bitter and ephemeral without him. Superheroes die too, but he wasn't an ordinary superhero, he was her hero and she wasn't going to disappoint him. He watches over her now, she will honore his memory and will help to put an end to the reign of terror of the Phantom Scythe. She will finish what they started. Soon the sun will light up the streets of Ardhalis and the Phantom Scythe will be nothing but a bad memory, Kym promises herself while she delicately passes the ring on her finger, whispering :

"Yes, I do."

༶•┈┈⛧┈♛

**Author's Note:**

> So it wasn't too bad? I hope you enjoyed it :) feel free to leave a little kudo and a comment! Please be indulgent but don't hesitate to tell me what I could improve!  
> For the curious:  
> Crépuscule means dusk in French  
> Mon rayon de soleil means my ray of sunshine in French.  
> Thank u sm for reading <3.  
> See you soon  
> Sœkø (Rain)


End file.
